Return of the King (A!)
"Return of the King" is the thirteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the thirty-fifth episode overall. Plot -I have been told to come back to Wakanda. There’s a really important drought going on, plus if I don’t find a wife in 15 days, I’m going to be revoked as King and M'Baku will take on the Throne. – Black Panther informed his fellow Avengers. -It’s completely understandable, T'Challa. – Captain America nodded at the Wakandan King. -Thank you, Captain. – Black Panther replied and hopped on a Quinjet towards Wakanda. As soon as Black Panther landed in Wakanda he was surrounded by White Gorillas. -Stay there, T'Challa! King Man-Ape has named you a Wakandan enemy, and you have to be taken to him. – A White Gorilla said. -King Man-Ape? – Black Panther asked as he was dragged to the Wakandan Throne, where Man-Ape was standing. -Oh, T'Challa! – M'Baku looked down at Black Panther. –The old King who left his duty to go with the Avengers! The one who lost the throne because he isn’t married! – -I still have 30 days, M'Baku. – T'Challa replied. -Well, let’s do this. As you have left the throne unattended for months, you will have two requisites to get the throne back. The first one, get married in 30 days. The second one, stop the drought. Bring prosperity to Wakanda. – Man-Ape smirked. –You’ll have to learn to control the weather, T'Challa. – -Scott… - Ororo Munroe walked outside of the X-Mansion with the X-Men field leader. –There’s a serious drought in Wakanda, Africa. I know it’s far away but I have a strong connection with Africa. And I could come in handy there… - -I understand completely, Ororo. You can go. Take the X-Jet with you. – -Thank you very much, Scott. – Munroe said and headed back to the Mansion. The Blackbird landed in Wakanda soon. The Black Panther went to see what was landing in the Wakandan territory before the White Gorillas got to it. When he saw who got down of the Jet, he was paralyzed. A beautiful white haired woman got down of it, wearing typical African clothes. -I know we just met, I know you don’t know me, but you need to trust me. - T'Challa said, taking a step forward. -Who are you? – The woman asked, looking at him skeptically. - T'Challa, the Black Panther, true Wakandan king. M'Baku took over the throne while I was away helping the Avengers, and now he asks me to stop drought and get married within 30 days if I want to keep the Throne. But seriously, you need to come with me. – -Okay… I will trust you. – The woman nodded. Despite not being able to see the man’s face, his voice was alluring and mysterious. T'Challa guided the woman through the Wakandan forest, until they arrived to some huts. Once there, they sat on a branch and talked more calmly. -I’m Ororo Munroe. I was born in New York, in the United States, but I moved to Cairo, Egypt with my parents when I was six months old. My parents died because a plane crash destroyed my home. Since then I’m claustrophobic. Then, I was found by a gang of street urchins, where I was taught in the arts of thievery. Until one day I tried to rob an American tourist who years later would give me the chance of a lifetime. I am now living in Salem Center, Westchester Country, in New York. – Ororo explained, looking up at him. -I’m sorry… About your story… - T’Challa said, looking down at his now bare arms, as he had left the Black Panther costume inside a hut. -Don’t be sorry. Life already gave me some payback. – Storm said, creating a soft breeze around them. -H-H-How did you do that? – Black Panther asked. -My codename is Storm, I’m an X-Man. A mutant. – Ororo smirked looking up at him. -I’m confident with that naming, two members of our team are mutants. Both Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. – -I heard they left the Brotherhood. – She nodded. -They are valuable members of our team now. – -Tell me about yourself… - Storm smiled at the man. -What can I say? Being a King is a lot of responsibility. Especially if you don’t have a Queen and are member of a superhero team. – He shrugged. -You said something about marrying… Right? – Ororo put a strand of her white hair behind her ear. -Yeah… I need to find a Queen within thirty days… Well… I am having an idea of who to ask… - T’Challa raised his eyebrows. -Oh yeah? – Storm looked at him. -Who is it? – The Black Panther didn’t reply, he just leaned in and kissed Ororo’s lips, who kissed the man back, unconsciously making the wind speed around them rise. The next morning, Storm and Black Panther had everything planned out. As T’Challa was a public enemy, he remained hidden, while Ororo went to the river’s canal. Under the stare of White Gorillas and Wakandan Tribes, she called in the hailstorm, flying in the air and summoning lightning from her hands. The river quickly grew back to normal, and once Storm got down to the ground again, lots of children and women went to thank her. After solving the drought problem, Ororo flew to where T’Challa was. Together they went to face Man-Ape. -So you solved the drought… And found a woman to marry? – Man-Ape asked, not believing his eyes. –In less than two weeks? – -Yes, M’Baku. And as you said, I’m getting my throne back! – Black Panther ordered. -You’ll have to get over me first! – Man-Ape shouted and jumped to fight with T’Challa and Ororo. Man-Ape was easily beaten by the Avenger and the X-Man and the White Gorilla leader was sent away in a tornado by Storm. -Ororo Munroe. – Black Panther said, sitting on his throne, after two Wakandan concubines got Storm ready for the crowning ceremony. –Do you accept being my wife, the Queen of Wakanda? Do you accept to respect our rituals, our people and your husband? – -I do. – Storm replied smiling. -Then, Ororo Munroe, you are the new Wakandan Queen! – T’Challa concluded and the Wakandan population cheered and shouted. Storm walked up the stairs and sat in the right side of the Royal Wakandan Throne, as the night drove by. Gallery QuinjetWakandaRotK.png|Black Panther arriving in Wakanda BlackPantherWakandanEnemy.png|Black Panther surrounded by White Gorillas|link=Return of the King (A!) 4dadd3e8e98fa.jpg|"King Man-Ape?"|link=Return of the King (A!) ManApeKing.png|"I still have 30 days, M'Baku"|link=Return of the King (A!) Avengersemhtvspot5-17.png|"You’ll have to learn to control the weather, T'Challa"|link=Return of the King (A!) OroroScottRotK.png|"You can go"|link=Return of the King (A!) TChallaOroroRotK.png|Black Panther and Storm first meet|link=Return of the King (A!) BPSHuts.png|Black Panther and Storm hide in some huts|link=Return of the King (A!) T'Challa_and_Ororo.jpg|Black Panther and Storm first kiss|link=Return of the King (A!) StormSummoningLightningRotK.png|Storm helping Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) 4.jpg|Storm|link=Return of the King (A!) Storm_Powers_WXM.jpg|Storm helping Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) Storm-Wolverine-and-the-X-men-Cartoon-women-of-the-x-30188794-400-300.png|Storm helping Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) Tribe_Floods_WXM.jpg|Storm helps Wakanda to have water again|link=Return of the King (A!) Storm_Goddess_WXM.jpg|Storm is thanked and worshipped as a Goddess in Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) BPSvsMA.png|Black Panther and Storm vs Man-Ape|link=Return of the King (A!) 09_ep_11.png|Black Panther|link=Return of the King (A!) Black_Panther_Return_of_The_King.png|T'Challa, King of Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) Return_of_the_King.png|"Ororo Munroe. Do you accept being my wife, the Queen of Wakanda? Do you accept to respect our rituals, our people and your husband?"|link=Return of the King (A!) StormWakandanQueen.png|T'Challa and Ororo get married|link=Return of the King (A!) Notes *The African Goddess Storm sprite was a contribution of User:Nekhene from Marvel Avengers Alliance Wiki. The sprite can be found HERE Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:M'Baku (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Mutants Arc